child of the wolverine
by psykeroro
Summary: (one-shot AU) what if sienna khan survived from getting killed by Adam thank to being the child of an curtain metal claw mutant from an one-night stand.(take place in an AU where Logan is Blake's grandfather from her mother side).


got this idea for from reading a one-shot involving sienna khan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

at night in a palace, a woman was running away from some guards. the woman was named sienna khan,she had black hair and black skin with tiger ears on top of her head with two gold rings on her right ear as she had an small red jewel on her forehead as she wore a red cape and black out-fit,what stand out that she had what look like two bone-like claws coming out of her on the both hands and two long ones coming out from the side of on her sides of her wrists,as of now,she was running away from some guards that were her until a member of the of group she use to run called the white fang over throw her as high chief of the group.

'dame you Adam,hope you rot in hell!'she thought as she started remember the events form some minutes ago.

(flashback: 10 minutes ago)

sienna was feeling a huge amount of pain as a sword was impaled throw her abdomen as a young man with red hair with black horns and mask and black jump suit with zippers and black pants had stab her in said place as her eye were wide and in pain,this men was Adam Taurus.

''thank you,sienna.''said Adam as he continue to spake''you were there when our people needed you,but now they need me now.''he added as sienna grow angry even in pain as bone-like claws came out of her hands and wrists slowly.''am sorry you could not see this thro-''Adam was interrupted when sienna jab her claws to Adam's shoulder has he scream in pain and let go of his sword as he backed away from sienna as held his shoulder as it was bleeding. sienna grab the sword that was still in her as she yank it out as she scream a bit in pain as she was able to so,she throw away the sword as she look down at her abdomen along with everyone in the room. happen next shock them except for her as the vary deep wound started to heal vary fast as everything inside her abdomen started regenerated as it fulled heal.

''what the hell!''said Adam still holding his shoulder as sienna grow an smug grin.''what are you?no one can heal that quick!"

''like am telling you, traitor.''said sienna see looked around the room as her ex-guards started get closer to her as she ready herself to fight as an men named hazel who was also in the room was watching the whole thing.

'those claws,could she be related to **him?** 'thought hazel as he remember an men with claws like sienna but were made of metal. all guards were how close to sienna as they pointed there spears at her.

''kill her!''said Adam as the guards ran to sienna they were about to stab her until she jump vary high in the air and doing a back flip and landed some five feet away from the guards.

'got to get out here,there no way i can fight all the guards in the palace.'thought sienna as she dough some bullets that were fire from some guards that had gun as they keep on firing at her as she outrun the bullets as she headed to the exit of the room as the gun guards fire at her but she jump over the guards as she fled.

''after her!''yelled Adam as the guards did so.

(flashback end)

sienna keep on running as she notice a way out being an window as she head to said thing as the guards notice this.

''quick!don't let her reach that window!''said one guard as they ran to there but were not fast enough as sienna had exit throw the window and was using her claws to climb up the wall as the guard look outside.

''sound the alarm!''said a another guard as one of them ran throw the halls and smash a big red button.

[whoooo!whooo!whoooo!]

(outside)

''shit,now everyone knows.''said sienna as she walk to edge of the roof as she saw lots of guards were around the place.''how in the hell am i gonna get out of here?''she look around the roof and saw an drain pipe that went down the building.

''that could work.''she said as walk to it but she first check down to the ground to see two guards next the drain pipe''that could be a problem."she added as she look around the roof to see anything around to throw to distract the guards,lucky she saw rocks on that was on roof for some odd reason.

'no questions now,must escape.'thought sienna as she grab the rock as she again looked down and was ready to throw the rock,she look to the right to see no one guards there which there there none. she then throw rock as it hit the ground as the guards ran to were the noise came from as sienna quickly slide down the drain pipe as then leep off it as she knocked out both guards with flying double kicks. she then drag there unconscious body and put them next to the wall were the drain pipe to hide them as she then hid next to the same wall to hide from some other guards. luckily again there were two as she came out of hiding and slowly walk behind them.

''you think you can get your own squad after what happen last night?''said one of the two.

''of course"said the other as sienna then punched them hard enough to knock them out as she then did the same as to past guards,after she was done she look to if they were any more guards as there none around at the moment.

'so far so good.'she thought as ran to were the main entrance gate was.

(some five minutes later)

sienna was able to sneak pass the guards as she was almost the gate as she around 10 feet away from her, but was heavily guarded as she hid in the back of some Boxes.

'there it is,but how am i gonna get out?'thought sienna as luckily she saw some she could use as an distraction,next to her was an box of rocks.

''...why do i get the feeling that this has to do with the rocks on the roof.'thought sienna as shook her head clearing her mind of the thought 'focus,don't mind it.'as she then grab one of the rocks and looked for an good spot to throw the rook. she notice an empty spot were there nobody there at the moment.'perfect.'she then throw the rock at the spot as one of the guard notice it and walk to it. she throw some more to distract more guards but did not seem to work as they returned to there posts.

'This not working!'annoying thought sienna as she notice huge white fang flags that were hanging on the walls,and above of the flags were lanterns as sienna got idea but went into thought of doing the action.

'They did betray me,this could show them to not to mess with me.'thought sienna as then throw the rock high in the air as it hit the lantern as it fell and hit the flag as it started to burn as all the guards in area ran to flag as sienna use this chance to run to gate,this was unfortunately notice by one female guard as she alerted the other guards.

''guys!it's sienna!''she yelled as all of them turn to see the tiger faunus running to the gate''don't let her escape!''she added as some guards pulled out there guns started to shoot at sienna.

'sienna look back for a second to the bullets coming to her as she dough them by jumping out of the way as she landed on some boxes that were next to the closed gate as she then jumped from there.

'yes!am out of here!'she thought only to get hit by an sharp object and was lunch back to the main gate field as she fell to the grown as she use her arm to lift herself up as she saw her attacker. it was an girl with brown hair tied to an ponytail and had an white fang mask that was shape like an chameleon with two horns. she wore an tight sleeveless black vest as she had an black glove on her right hand and had black skirt and black boots. last she had reptile like skin of that of an chameleon in some parts of her skin. this was ilia amitola,an member of the white fang.

''ilia.''said sienna as she narrow her eyes.

''am afield i can't let you leave sienna.''said llia as she ready to fight her as she rises her weapon.

''i take that have side with Adam as well?''

''yes.''said ilia

''so sad,i always did like you.''said sienna as she took out her claws.

''so Adam was true when he said you stab him with bone claws.''said ilia as she look at the claws''what are you?''

''am just someone who is best at what they do,and what it is an't pretty.''said sienna as unknown to her, somewhere a curtain mutant with metal bones sneezed.

''really?then let see if you are!''said lila as she then jump up and press the trigger on it (which was an whip that can extend by the use of an trigger) as it headed to sienna. sienna just then stood there not moving as when Lila's weapon was close enough she use her claws to block the attack as she then use to them to grab a hold of the whip as she then span around as Lila was still holding her weapon as sienna then let go of it as lila was lunch to an wall. as she got up as she was about to attack until out of nowhere sienna kicked her in the face as her mask was broken into pieces, ilia held her face in pain as sienna use to this time to knock her out as she rise her right hand and fold to an fist and retreated her claws. she was about to do so until something sharp went throw her as she looked back to see it was Adam who stab her in the abdomen again.

''no way you escaping this time sienna,and you well stay died this time.''said Adam as sienna was about to use her leg to kick him but was then hit in the head by an guard as sienna fell to the ground as Adam remove his sword as sienna was about get up until four guards grabbed her both her arms and legs as they pinned her down as Adam slowly walk to were her head was as he rise his sword around her neck.

''i bid you fair well sienna,it was nice working with you.''said Adam as he rise his sword as she grow angry while looking at him but then close her eyes,adam of course saw this.

'look like she given up.'he thought with an smirk as he lower his sword to behead her.

as the sword went down,everything became in slow mation in sienna's mind as she then open her eyes as they glow red as she can only think of one thing in her mind.

rage.

sienna quickly took out her right claws as she then stab the guard that held her right arm as he let go as she then grab adam's sword and use it to stab the other guard that held her lift arm. with both arms now free she swang her legs as the guards were lifted in the air as she did an hand stand and throw them to same wall as Lila.

sianna jump to her legs as she then made an roar in the air.

 **''AAAAARRAAAG!''**

(meanwhile in an house)

an men was smoking an cigarette as was just sitting an chair in the front of his home as his ear picked up something.

 **''AAAAARRAAAG!''**

''what the hell?''he said as stood up from the chair and look were the sound came from,he then pick up an smell he oh so familiar with.

Blood.

'what in hell going on?!'he thought as then ran to were it was as took out the cigarette and throw on the ground and stomp on it and ran.

(back with sienna)

blood and limbs were flying around as sienna was slicing white fang guards member lift and right as there dead bodys on the ground as Lila (who had recover from getting hit in the face) was watching with pure horror as sienna continue to do so. adam was trying to run from sienna as guard were trying protect him but were killed.

'have to run away!'thought Adam in fear as he keep on running,unfortunately ended next to an wall as he looked back to see sienna slowly walking to him.

'can't not die.'he thought as he ready himself to fight sienna,with all the courage he could master he leep to sienna as was ready cut her in half,only for her to cut off his right arm.

(a/n: karma is a bitch)

adam fell to the floor as he saw his right arm three feet away from him,he saw slenna walking to him with her claws out ready to kill him but was not able to as she was hit in the head vary hard by hazel as she was knocked out.

''that should take care of her.''said hazel as he walk to adam''you know,this could have not have happen if we both had agree same thing instead doing your own thing.''he said with an frown in his face.

''j-just throw her away,have some guards throw her in the forest.''said Adam in fear as hazel then went inside the palace as three minutes 10 guards came out, were in fear as they saw the blood and dead body's but able to do the order that hazel give them as they picked up sienna as they exit the throw the gate and walked to the forest.

(meanwhile with the man)

the man was running to were the smell of blood was as it started to get stronger,he stop when he heard movement coming his way as he saw something that made him hide behind an tree.

'white fang?!'he thought as he saw there were around 10 of them as he saw there were carrying somebody,they then let go of the body as they ran off from there. the men step out of his hiding spot as he walk to were the body and was shock to see who it was.

'sienna khan!?'he thought as he saw the tiger faunus laying on the ground laying in the ground,with her cloths cover in blood. what shock him was that she had bone claws coming out her hands.

'claws!?how!?'he cast that thought aside as he keened down has he grab her hand and check for a plus.

(th-bump,th-bump,th-bump)

'shes alive,might as well take back home.'thought the man,he grab sienna as he swag her to his shoulder as he then walk to his home. as he walk he could not stop thinking of one thing.

'why she have claws?'

(time-skip:the next day)

sienna open both her eyes as she notice she was on something vary soft,she stood as she notice she was on an bed in someones room as her cloths (that were cover now in dry blood) were on an disk looked at her body to she was wearing an plane black shirt and blue pants.

''what in the name of the gods?''she said out loud as the door to the room opened,it was a men in a black shirt with an brown jacket and wore blue pants and black shoes. he had black hair with a beard.

''good,your awake.''he said as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

sienna frowned at the men as her hatred of human began to surfes at seeing the men as her eyes glared at the him''who are you and why am i in this room?''she said to the men

the men just chuckle at the question as sienna grow annoyed''what so funny human?''

''i could ask you the same thing.''he said ''whats the leader of the white fang doing with her troops dumping her in the forest?''

sienna did not say noting as she looked down in anger as she remembered the whole event.

''someone overthrow me.''

this shock the men at hearing this as he then ask''really?who?''

''Adam Taurus.''

this shocked the men even more as his eyes widen''this could be an problem.''

sienna looked at him wondering what he meant''what do mean by that?''

''my granddaughter was planing to overthrow you and take control of the white fang.''he said as he looked at her''guess that bull beat her to the cake.''

sienna was shock when she heard this''granddaughter?overthrow?who is your granddaughter?''

''Blake Belladonna.''

sienna was shock even more at hearing this''Blake belladonna!as in daughter of Ghira and kali belladonna?!the traitor!?''as sienna said that, she felt an blade next to her next neck.

''i would keep that mouth shut if i were you,no calls Blake that,she only did that after all the shit you have done.''said the men as sienna was shock to see what was next to her neck,three metal claws were coming out his hand.

''w-who are you?''she side in shock as the men pulled away his claw form sienna's neck as the men chuckle.

''James ''Logan'' howlett.''said the men as his claw retreated to his hand''but you can call me **the wolverine**.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

this was fun to wright.


End file.
